His Story
by leothelion04
Summary: Something of Horatio's is missing, will he endanger the lives of his colleagues to get it back? There's a bit of language in this, but please R&R or you'll be attacked by piratetalking pirhanas! jj, Fourth chapter done.
1. Living In The Fridge

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own CSI:Miami, the Muppets, Star Wars, Fairly Odd Parents or the Glasshouse, but i can say i do own a fishy named David Hasselhoff.

Chapter 1

Horatio took confident strides across the crime scene but came to a halt when he reached Alexx and the deceased victim.

"Alexx, what do we have here?"

" Dead frog. Name's Kermit, born May 9th 1955. His nephew Robin said they found him… Horatio, what is it?" Alexx had noticed H with his hands on his hips and looking inquisitive.

" My Horatio senses are telling me that when I turn around Miss Piggy is going to leap out with gun, while I play Master Horatio Defender of the Universe" (da da daaaaaaaa just pretend that's theme music)

Alexx was puzzled " how do you know that?"

"I read the script"

"Ohhh"

Horatio turned around and right on cue Miss Piggy jumped out from behind an inflatable cactus and started shooting wildly. Horatio Defender of the Universe pulled out his firearm when suddenly…. (ba ba baaammm) … a giant sparrow wearing a fake moustache swooped towards his head and flew away with his glasses! But then he came back, crapped on Horatio's Hummer and then flew away again. Horatio made a beeline for his Hummer and started a wild goose- chase with the sparrow but Master H lost site of the strange bird pretty quickly.

For the first time in his life Horatio was lost, he didn't know what to do. This was the first time he had ever been parted from his glasses, so he did what he did best. He struck a pose and then moped back to the lab.

When Master H returned to the lab he was greeted with a large brown parcel. He opened it with little joy, knowing full well that his glasses weren't there to enjoy the moment. The parcel contained a video, so he handled it with care and slid it into the nearest VCR. Up came a picture of his glasses, tears welled in Horatio's eyes. A man in a dark suit appeared on the screen and started talking.

" Good day Master Horatio Defender of the Universe. You may be pleased to hear that I have your glasses safe and unharmed, my sparrow Barry made sure of that. If you ever want to see your glasses again though, meet me at McCauley Jewellers right NOW. Oh yeah, make sure you bring Ryan, Delko and Calleigh with you…. Mwahaha…hahaha…hahahahaha!" The screen went black.

Horatio stood up " Calleigh! Ryan! Delko! You've got an assignment, get your arses over here and into the Hummers"

While on their journey to McCauley Jewellers Horatio told his colleagues what was really going on. Calleigh offered Master H some sympathy while Ryan was sucking up to him so hard he almost disappeared.

Delko sat there expressionless. " C'mon Horatio, what's the worst he could do?"

Cosmo " AN IRON FISTED DICTATORSHIP! Weird I was thinking a picnic"

Calleigh rolled her eyes " Cosmo, Fairly Odd Parents is studio six one six, this is six _two _six"

"Riiiiiiight"

Meanwhile Horatio pulled up in front of the modern looking boutique. He took a deep breath in to prepare him for what was to come, and then he strode in with his CSI's flowing in beside him.

" Welcome, I've been expecting you"

H was startled; he turned around to see an expressionless man in dark garments and a black mask greeting them. The man held up his firearm and shot it twice. Seconds later Ryan hit the ground, started convulsing, and then died moments later.

(Six feet under ground Speedle was laughing in his grave. " Ryan effing Wolfe, what a cock spank. He should have never replaced me")

But back at the jewellers bad, bad things were happening… (Ba ba baaaaa) the masked man had taken Calleigh and Delko hostage!

The man chuckled " Now Horatio, I know you want your glasses back, but how badly?" The man pulled out H's specs from his pocket as evidence that he still had them. " I'm going to leave you with a choice. You can have your glasses, but the lives of your colleagues will be lost, or you can have your friends but in turn you glasses will be smashed to millions of pieces"

Horatio stared at the ground; he didn't know what to do, so he replied with the only thing he knew would save him.

" Well you know what they say Frank, speed kills"

Everyone in the room stared blankly at Master Horatio.

Shit…wrong line, shit, shit think… ummmm… Oh yeah, got it 

"Who are you, who, who? Why are you doing this?

" Horatio… I am your father"

Horatio gasped " Lord Vader…"

* * *

Thanks for reading my first fic, i really suck at english so please excuse all the bad grammar. Please tell me whether to keep going, because i have ideas, but if you think it's crap i'll just shove my thoughts to the back of my head. But please review, and if you do i swear i'll... ummm, prank call Pizza Hut? haha,i dunno, but you'll make me happy!


	2. Another One Rides The Bus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI: Miami, nor do I own Ross Noble, Star Wars, CSI, The Glasshouse, Family Guy, Hilary Duff, or Crossing Jordan. I no longer own the fishy Big Bird, he died, but I do own the Evil Mutated Octopus, because I invented him.

Thanks **tweetypie82** and **woody27 **for your reviews, i wrote this chapter a little faster for you guys!

* * *

Chapter 2

" Yes, that is I, the one, the only, Darth Vader"

Horatio took a step back to gather his thoughts, but his concentration was lost when he heard Ross Noble running down the street screaming " Donkey Tits" and trying to release a live panther into the Big Brother house.

" Enough" Lord Vader yelled " You have taken too long with your decision, I must make it for you. YOUR GLASSES MUST DIE!"

In that very moment Vader dropped Master Horatio's glasses onto the ground and smashed them into a billion-gazillion pieces with his boot.

Horatio screamed " argh!" and then after a few moments the realisation began to set in … his glasses were gone; forever. Tears streamed down his face.

" What am I going to do? What's going to happen now?" There were so many questions Horatio wanted answers to, and at that moment Calleigh reached into her back pocket and pulled something out.

" I have the script here, what page are we on?"

Delko spoke up " 58 I think"

" No we're not, oh wait, here we are, Horatio screams, yup, just had that, okay, right, Grissom's going to walk through those doors annnnnnny minute now and hand you back your real glasses while Vader looks on with shock, realising he just killed the stunt double"

Right on cue Grissom marched through the jeweller's doors and walked up to Master Horatio " Thanks for your glasses, I had chicks flocking to me"

Lord Vader stared in shock realising he had just killed the stunt double. ? Horatio smiled " any time" he then turned around, struck a pose and slowly put on his specs " Give it up Vader, your game is through"

" No it's not, I still have your friends" In turn Darth Vader pulled out his light sabre… Calleigh and Delko jumped with fright. BUT WAIT! Peter Griffin from Family Guy stumbled through the door, he was covered in scratches and bruises " chicken… gave me a bad coupon" To everyone's surprise the giant chicken flew through the entrance and started exchanging blows with the man. In a split second decision Peter grabbed Lord Vader's sabre and chopped the chicken in half. He then stumbled back out the door and started his long journey back to Quahog (sp?)

Vader was stunned, a fat middle-aged man had just taken buggered off with his weapon.

Horatio chuckled " Give it up Darth Vader, it's over" Vader just stood there and reached into his black robes and pulled out … a BAZUKA! He aimed it at Horatio… " STOP!" yelled an unfamiliar voice " you don't want to do that"

Vader lowered his weapon " Who the hell are you?"

The room went silent; all they could hear was Hilary Duff's _This is What Dreams Are Made Of_ playing in the background. Their attention soon shifted to a man and a woman standing in the doorway.

" I'm Jordan Cavanaugh and this is Woody from Boston P.D. Now put down your weapon and put your hands behind your head"

Horatio stared at Lord Vader right in the mask " You're nicked sunshine"

"NEVER" Vader screamed, " YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" then…

**KABOOM!**

Yes, it's true, the one, the only, Darth Vader spontaneously combusted! Unfortunately the Desperate Housewives studio exploded for no apparent reason in all the of the kafuffle.

Horatio sighed with relief " phew, thank god that's over"

God replied with " Your welcome"

BUT WAIT!

Darth Vader's corpse began to shake violently and freakish beams of light were exhibited from his testicles, when suddenly out came… A MUTATED EVIL OCTOPUS!

Delko gasped " oh no! A Giant Evil Mutated Octopus, who will save us?"

* * *

Thanks for reading this, now review! I don't reckon this chapter was that good, but i've almost finished chapter three, and i like that chapter, but review anyway! By the way, if you have suggestions for characters or tv shows, send them to me in a review, and i'll try to slot them in somewhere!


	3. Like A Surgeon

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own CSI: Miami, or Hugh Grant, or Sesame Street, or Wham, or The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or the Glasshouse, or Atomic Betty, or The Saddle Club or Bohemian Rhapsody or Pokemon, and i no longer own the same hair cut as Sara Sidle because i got it cut yesterday, now it looks like Sara Sidle crossed with a mullet. ( yeah, it looks as bad as it sounds, never go for the cheap cut, just go to your normal hairdresser,no matter how expensive!)

**Me- **I live in the country, we only have a choice of four channels, and the comedy channel's not one of them, so there's not much else to do where i live.

**Woody27- **Awww, you've reviewed both my chapters, so sweet, haha, thanks a bunch, hope you like this chap as well

**Speedmonkey- **Thanks for both your reviews. I've added Friends into my next chapter, but i never really watched it that much, so their bit is like really really tiny.

By the way, the names of my chapters are all Weird Al Yankovic songs.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

" I believe I could be of some assistance"

Calleigh shrieked " Hugh Grant! You can save us with your floppy-boyish charm and your melting smile"

Hugh Grant winked at Calleigh, then walked up to the Evil Mutated Octopus… but no amount of charm could save him. The Evil Mutated Octopus ate him alive! - Jesse McCartney who somehow managed to get in the middle of it all was eaten alive too-

Speed screamed, " What are we going to do?"

Everyone turned around, puzzled, heck; even the Evil Mutated Octopus was confused.

Horatio was the first to speak up " Speed, what are you doing here?"

" Hey this never happened when I was on the show, I want in on some of the action. Beside you need someone to replace my replacement" Speedle pointed to the ugly looking thing on the ground. (Aka Ryan)

H shrugged " hmm, what ever, but can we go back to being over-dramatic?"

Speedle nodded in agreement " Sure, whatever floats your boat… WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!"

Delko piped up " Maybe, we could call in the guys from Sesame Street and use them as backup?"

Horatio shook his head violently " No way, Sesame Street is way too sexually explicit"

" What!" Delko was cracking up " What part of Sesame Street is sexually explicit?"

"It's called Play With Me Sesame for Christ's sake"

" What's wrong with Play With Me Ses… ooh, I stand corrected… WWAAAHHHH! IT'S COMING TOWARDS US!"

"ERRRRHHHHH" (that's the sound the Evil Mutated Octopus makes. It's a kind of nasally/ throaty sound)

Horatio knew it was his time; he had to stand up to the monster. Master H took a deep breath in, put on his frown/smirk squished llama face, placed his hand on his firearm, and started singing Wake Me Up Before You Go Go, in his head for preparation. He inched towards the monster when….

" 1 2 3 4… Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"

Horatio fumed at the four turtles " This is my moment… PISS OFF!"

The Turtles turned around and left while Horatio went back to his Master Horatio Defender of the Universe scheme. He inched even closer to the Evil Mutated Octopus.

" EEERRHHHHHHH" said the Evil Mutated Octopus.

Horatio contemplated his next move. He decided he'd talk to the creature, " You make that move, it'll bebebe thatha your last"

Ooh, bad, building up to a prosendo there, but my brain didn't connect with my mouth properly. BLOWHOLE! Yup, that should do it, I'm okay now.  
" You make that move it'll be your last"  
Ooh, yeah, that sounded hot, ooh f, I've used that line before in Grave Young Men. Damn it, think of a new one … quick, quick, quick… ummmm… oh shit, bugger it, I'll stick with that, hopefully no one noticed.  
"EEERRRHHHH" The Evil Mutated Octopus began to make a move on Master Horatio. What would he do? Who would save him?

_Call me up, I'm your girl Toughest chick in the alien world Ain't got time for pink and lace This girl's built for outer space!  
Atomic Betty I'm a fighting girl, Atomic Betty gonna rock your world Atomic Betty your galactic girl, Atomic Betty gonna save the world_

_Atomic Betty reporting for duty_

Yes, it's true! Atomic Betty and her two sidekicks – Sparky and X5 – had arrived to save the day!

But Delko wasn't convinced " No offence, but you can't save us, you're only Atomic Betty when you're in space, we're on Earth still, so you're only Betty"

Betty looked thoughtful " True, sorry, I'll be going"

Betty and her sidekicks left and once again Calleigh, Horatio, Delko and Speedle were plunged into danger. But don't worry; they'll survive, because Speed knows how to save them.

" Right" Speedle said, " We need to bring out the big guns, we need … THE SADDLE CLUB!"

Everyone gasped… _The Saddle Club._

At that moment Stevie, Carol and Lisa marched through the doors of McCauley Jewellers and brought out their weapons of mass destruction… yes, they started singing.

"_Hello world, this is me, life should be_

_Ooh, ooh yeah, _

_Fun for everyone. _

_Life is easy if you wear a smile,_

_Just be yourself don't ever change your style. _

_You are you, _

_I am me; we'll be free,_

_Hello world"_

IT WAS WORKING! The Evil Mutated Octopus seemed to be shrivelling up and dying, but Horatio and his team were suffering as well, the Saddle Club's voices were so BAD! They did manage to pull through as they watched the monster drain away to nothing.

Calleigh celebrated " yay!" but then something so terrible happened. So tragic, it still brings tears to my eyes… yes a horse named Penelope fell from the roof landing on Carol, Stevie and Lisa killing all three of them… sad isn't it? Poor ol' Penelope, she hurt a foot a little bit.

Speed, Delko, Calleigh and Horatio all felt tired and weary, they began to traipse through the exit doors. They took in a breath of fresh air when …

THUNDERBOLTS AND LIGHTNING

(Very, very frightening)

" Galileo" Horatio sang

They all turned to stare at Horatio.

" Bohemian Rhapsody, get down with it, sheesh"

But it was true, there was thunder, there was lighting, because (da, da daaaaa) evil had set shore in Miami. A GIANT POKEMON LOOMED OVER THE TOWN! People stared at it like a cow stares at an oncoming train. Calleigh, Delko Speed and Horatio all spoke in unison

" Shit"

* * *

Hoped you like this chapter as well, i only started writing chapter four this morning, and i've only got a couple of lines, my creative juices have gone, DICK PLANE FURNITURE, phew, now that's outta my system, chapter four might take awhile to get up because school hols finish in about 2 days, argh, no i don't wanna go back! PURPLE MONKEY DISHWASHER. ( by the way Also George Eads is a total hottie.) 


	4. Won't Eat Prunes Again

**Disclaimer: **don't own it, you know the drill

Thankyou to **TweetyPie82, woody27 and speedfanatic **for reviewing, i send you a big hug.

I would just like to say that this may be my last chapter, because school's started and it took me 10 weeks to post this chapter, ( i'm on holidays again now, yay!) But if you guys want another chapter, i'll see what i can do! I hope you like this chapter, i went a bit silly writing it, i think i was losing my mind, so my apologies for the bits that just drag on for ages about nothing in particular, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Okay that was exaggeration, it wasn't a giant Pokemon, because Master Horatio doesn't like Pokemon, and besides Ash couldn't come in and catch em all . So I decided something more scientific… A GIANT AMIBA LOOMED OVER THE TOWN!

Once again Calleigh, Delko, Horatio and Speed all spoke in unison " Fudge nuts"

What was going to happen? They had defeated Darth Vader, the Evil Mutated Octopus, but was this it? Would the Giant Amoeba get the better of them? Would the Miami team's mean of destruction seem somewhat superfluous now?

The Giant Amoeba began to sort of hover towards them. People were running around screaming, not even the entire cast and crew could save the world as the were engulfed by the monster as he hovered through them.

This was it, it was the end of the world as we know it. ( sorry R.E.M moment there) The amoeba was going to destroy them all. BUT WAIT! You know this story, some one from another TV show is going to jump out and save the day. Well not this time because Horatio had a plan.

Horatio " I have a plan"

The team nodded

" We all transform ourselves into gi-normous pickles and take on the Giant Amoeba head to head"

Calleigh looked thoughtful, Speed was puzzled, and Delko was doing an impersonation of Zoolander, but Speedle voiced his confusion " How are we going to turn ourselves into pickles?"

Horatio reached into his, _smooth and sleek _grey suit and pulled out… a PICKLISER! So with that Horatio transformed himself in to a pickle then proceeded to transform Delko, Speed and Calleigh. The four of them looked at each other, oh yeah, they looked hot, but they couldn't gloat about their appearances for long, because they had a job to do. They began to sing their pickle theme tune to get them pumped. ( has the same tune as Toto's "Hold the Line")

_Pickle Time ( do do do do)_

_We're gonna fight all the crime (woh woh woh)_

_Pickle Time ( do do do do)_

_We'll never end up as chyme _( apparently, according to the rhyming dictionary, chyme is undigested food in the stomach)

Woh woh woh

THEN… they stood there for awhile clicking their fingers and humming the Fairly Odd Parents theme tune.  
" Okey Doke, what do we do now?" Calleigh asked  
Horatio struck a pose, slowly put on his glasses " Newsflashpause we are going to destroy all evil" Then he slowly took his glasses off.  
At the same time Greg was admiring his new pickle form and began break dancing.  
Speed " Greg what are you doing as a pickle? You're not even supposed to be in this story"  
Greg replied simply " That hole of a hole Jesse McCartney walked into my lab, man he's a dick head"  
Delko seemed confused " I thought we killed Jesse McCartney off in chapter 3, or did we?"  
But in that exact moment Jesse McCartney zoomed in on rocket boots and flew over to Greg and said " Who do you think you are? You have a perceived arrogance"  
Greg was appalled and fired back with " perceived arrogance? What would you know you arsehole? Get a job you actor, get a real job" Sanders then reached into his lab coat, pulled out a grenade and threw it at McCartney. In turn Jesse blew up into a trillion pieces Greg started to do the Mr Bean dance in celebration until he saw Horatio and his glasses. Yup crazy but true, Greg was an obsessed fan " OH MY GOD! Your glasses! Do you have more than one pair of glasses? Do you wash your glasses? You dry clean your glasses don't you? Do the glasses have a name? Do they smell sometimes?" Greg cried out in hysteria, then continued " Have you ever had sex in the glasses?"  
Horatio felt some what sad inside, knowing that he has only had sex once and that was with a rabbit, but he didn't let that show, " Why are we going on about the bloody glasses?"  
Greg replied with " Well I was actually hoping the glasses would be the star of the story instead of you" 

Horatio was offended but couldn't think of a comeback, thankfully Calleigh interrupted him " Can we get on with the story now? The stupid writer has been drabbling on about crap for the last ages now."

So **_I _**reply with " Yeah sorry about that, I've been watching the news, so my mind's been wandering. Ooh yeah, seeing I've just added myself into the story, I'd just like to say that WIN television has stopped airing the last season of Frasier just because of Australian Idol, ooh, I swear, so annoyed, if I see the guy who made that decision, on the street, ooh, matey, you got it in."

Alright, back to the story, Horatio, Speed, Delko, Calleigh and now Greg, all in pickle form, faced the Giant Amoeba, until Speed voiced a question that made some sense, " What do amoebas actually do?"

A light bulb flashed above Horatio's head "According to my calculations an amoeba is a microscopic one celled animal consisting of a naked mass of protoplasm. Amoebas constantly change shape as it moves and engulfs food."

" How the hell did you know that?" Calleigh asked

" I found it in the dictionary"

"Oh"

" Yeah"

" Mmm"

While Horatio and Calleigh were mmm-ing and yeah-ing each other Greggo was getting rather annoyed " Can we please hurry up and blow this thing to pieces?"

" With what" said Speed?

Greg shrugged.

Meanwhile the Giant Amoeba had fallen asleep from complete boredom while he was waiting for the Miami team to attack him. Just to stir things up Eddie Ifft started to bake a pavlova while singing The Hot Dog Man. Moving past that little insignificant event, Delko figured out how to destroy the Giant Amoeba " let's just shove 40 pounds of dynamite up his ass and see if that does the trick"

Everyone shrugged and nodded in agreement, but Master Horatio had a query

" How are we going to get 40 pounds of dynamite?"

Greg reached into his lab coat and pulled out the correct amount of dynamite while no one seemed unnerved that he had so many explosives in his pocket. Moving on, they snuck up to the sleeping amoeba, but Speed stopped dead in his tracks

" Where's his bum?"

Ooh, that's bad isn't it, we've hit a slight bump in the road, but don't you worry because it's not the end for the Miami team. Yes it's true, this is the last monster that needs defeating so I had to bring out the big guns…

Christopher Eccleston (sp?) and Billie Piper (sp?) zoomed in, in the Tardis, yes they're here, Dr Who and Rose had come in to save the day, they imitated that final kiss between the two of them that they shared on that final episode with Chris as the Doctor (ooh, sad time) aaaannnny way, to cut this short story even shorter the Giant Amoeba melted from the heated sparks coming off the Doctor and Rose's kiss, and plus the stage lights were quite hot as well, so that aided in the destruction, but anyway, THE GIANT AMOEBA WAS DEAD!

Well it had been a long day for Horatio and his team, they had destroyed Darth Vader, the Evil Mutated Octopus and the Giant Amoeba, and really, I can't believe this all started from Kermit the Frog. Just then, all of a sudden, in one instant, at the spur of the moment, in a flash, or a strike of lightning, right then all of the characters returned to the scene, including Timmy, Cosmo, Kermit, Darth Vader, wow and even the sparrow that poohed on Horatio's Hummer turned up. Heck even Sponge bob and Patrick showed up, even though they weren't in the story.

Well, this is it, the final scene of this story, and I have to end this story in the only way I know… in song. Just so you know the story was going to end with the Dukes of Hazzard der ner ner ner ner ner ner ner ner, but that's kind of hard to sing so I'll end it in fashion with Weird Al's The White Stuff

**Master Horatio, Speedle, Delko, Calleigh and Ryan**: The white stuff, the white stuff

**Darth Vader**: The first one was a sweet one

**Evil Mutated Octopus**: Second one was a blast

**Giant Amoeba**: Soon I finished off the bag, ate 'em up real fast

**Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy**: You can see 'em in my teeth

**Hilary Duff: **Tell it when I talk

**Wanda, Cosmo and Timmy: **Had so many my pancreas just went into shock

**Ross Noble: **I love the white stuff, baby

**Grissom: **In the middle of an Oreo

**Peter Griffin: **I love the white stuff, baby

**Sponge bob and Patrick: **It's the most delicious thing I know

**Wham: **I've had a zillion or two

**The cast of Friends: **In my life, they're so right

**The Doctor and Rose: **My teeth are all rotted clear through

**Greg: **But who cares?

**Master Horatio: **What else am I supposed to do?

**Everybody: **Oh OH OH-OH-Oh, Oh Oreo

Oh OH OH-OH-Oh,

**Horatio: **the white stuff

**Everybody: **Oh OH OH-OH-Oh, Oh Oreo

What's in the middle?

**Horatio: **The white stuff

**Ninja Turtles: **The first time that I tried it

**Hugh Grant: **Got a big sugar buzz

**Bert and Ernie: **Nothing gets me high as that sandwich cookie does

**The Cookie Monster: **But I love the filling most

**Big Bird and the Snuffelufflegus **(spelling's wrong, I know)I rub it on my roast

**Atomic Betty: **Mix it in with my coffee and spread it on my toast

**The Saddle Club: **I love the white stuff, baby

**Jesse McCartney: **In the middle of an Oreo

**Eddie Ifft: **I love the white stuff, baby

(I'm out of characters now, so I'm adding in some more!)

**The Beatles: **Take some with me everywhere I go

**Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu and Genie: **Might get a pimple or two

**Vicky Pollard, Lou and Andy: **Well, so what? It's all right

**Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Team Rocket and Meowth: **Now Twinkies and Ding Dongs won't do

(Big ending) **Michael Jackson, the Whitlams, Jimmy Eat World, The Living End, Tripod, Weird Al Yankovic, Benny and Joon, Bernard Fran and Manny, The Comedy Inc Cast, Dave Hughes Wil Anderson and Corrine Grant, and Hi-5: **All I need ….

**Horatio: **You know what it is

**Everybody: **Oh OH OH-OH-Oh, Oh Oreo

Oh OH OH-OH-Oh,

**Horatio: **the white stuff

**Everybody: **Oh OH OH-OH-Oh, Oh Oreo

Oh OH OH-OH-Oh,

**Horatio: **the white stuff

**Everybody: **Oh OH OH-OH-Oh, Oh Oreo

What's in the middle?

**Horatio: **The white stuff

* * *

I know you want to, click that little review button, tell me what you had for breakfast if you can't think of what to write, just review! And you never know, i might write another chapter, depends if you guys really want another one. But thankyou to everyone who read this story, and bigger thanks to those of you who reviewed, means a lot to me.


End file.
